The Rescue
by Zanza8
Summary: Sequel to Episode #585 Season 18. Festus wanders away to deal with his guilt after the death of his friend Jesse.
1. Chapter 1

Newly stood outside the Longbranch and peered nervously over the doors. Yes, there was Matt with Kitty. They were obviously having a good time and it would be a shame to interrupt them with bad news. The best thing would be to come back later. The young man turned to go and bumped into Doc.

"Newly! Where do you think you're going?"

Newly stammered, "I was just...I was going home, Doc."

"Home? We haven't seen you for over a week. Come on in and I'll buy you a drink." The old man ran his hand over his face and said firmly, "Just you, though. I'm not buying drinks for Festus. He gets too many from Kitty as it is."

Newly hung his head. "Festus isn't here."

Doc looked surprised. "He isn't? Well, where is he?"

The young man took a deep breath. He would have to tell them sooner or later. Maybe Doc could help him with the others. "I don't know. He didn't come back with me."

Doc saw the misery in Newly's face. "Newly, maybe you'd better tell me what's going on."

"Can we go up to your office?"

The old man mastered his alarm with a lifetime of training and nodded his head. "Well, sure, Newly. Do you want Matt?"

The young man thought for a moment. "That might be a good idea, Doc. Miss Kitty should probably come too."

Doc looked at his friend and said quietly, "Then I'll get Matt and Kitty and we'll be right up. Put on a pot of coffee, will you?"

"All right." The old man started into the Longbranch and Newly asked, "Doc, you won't be long, will you?"

The old man turned. "Don't worry, Newly. We'll be quick as we can."


	2. Chapter 2

Matt looked at Newly, Festus' United States deputy marshal's badge in his hand. "Don't you have any idea where he went?"

Newly glanced at Doc and Kitty, then swallowed hard and shook his head. "After we buried Jesse, Mr Carpenter read over him and then Festus...did you know he could sing?"

Kitty remembered a gentle hillman at a birthday party and her eyes filled with tears as Matt said gruffly, "We've heard him sing."

"Festus sang for Jesse and we...well, we started back for Dodge but when we got to the Cimarron he wouldn't go any further. Gave me his badge...said he couldn't bear to hand it in himself. I tried to talk to him, but he wouldn't listen. He just rode away."

Matt turned the badge over and over. "You say this man Jesse was a friend of his?"

"That's right. Matt, they went way back. Jesse even saved Festus' life once when he got snakebit. Then that marshal..."

"Halstead?"

The young man nodded. "Marshal Halstead. He came to the saloon and picked Jesse up on a warrant for breaking jail. He'd been sentenced to ten years for attempted murder and he escaped and was working for this man Carpenter as a trail cook. Didn't sound to me like Jesse had a fair shake but Halstead said we were all lawmen and we had to uphold the law."

"And Festus went along with that?"

Newly sighed. "He sure did. Mr Carpenter wanted to take Jesse to Mexico and he had all his trail hands coming into town to do it. Festus stood up to Carpenter and it wasn't his fault Jesse got away from us. That hotel clerk gave him a gun and then shot him in the back when he tried to escape."

Kitty took the deputy's badge from Matt and said sadly, "So Festus tried to do the right thing and his friend died anyway."

"That's about the size of it, Miss Kitty," replied Newly.

She laid the badge gently on Doc's desk and left the room. The men watched her go, then Doc said, "Well, Matt, it looks as if you've got your work cut out for you."

Matt hesitated, then asked, "Newly, would you mind going after Kitty? See her home?"

"All right, Matt. I'm sure sorry..." The marshal didn't say anything and Newly put on his hat and left.

Doc looked puzzled. "Why did you send him away? Aren't you going to put him in charge?"

"No, I'm not."

"Well, somebody has to be in charge while you're gone."

Matt steeled himself. "I'm not going anywhere."

Doc's jaw dropped. "What do you mean, you're not going anywhere? Matt, you've got to find Festus. The state of mind he's in...anything could happen."

The marshal sat down. "Doc, I know that. But I don't have anything to go on. I don't know where he was headed or where he might hole up..." Matt's voice was tight with frustration. "He could live off the land for a year or more without ever coming into contact with another person. I can't search the whole prairie. I've got a town to think of too, you know."

Doc took a turn around the room. "Then put something out over the wires."

The frustration welled up and Matt snapped, "The only message that anybody would notice is a reward for an outlaw and I'm not about to post anything like that."

"You've got to do something!"

Matt jumped to his feet and towered over Doc. "Don't you think if there was something I could do, I would do it? There isn't anything to do!" He was shouting now. "How many times have you wanted to save someone and it just wasn't in your power? How many times have you had to stand by, helpless, waiting to see if someone would live or die?"

The anger faded from the old man's face and he dropped into a chair. "Matt, I...I don't know what to say."

The marshal laid his hand on Doc's shoulder. "It's up to Festus now, Doc. All we can do is wait and see." The old man nodded absently and Matt left, closing the door softly behind him.

Doc looked at the badge on his desk. It had been lovingly polished over the years and the letters were beginning to look a little worn. He picked it up and breathed on it, then fished out his handkerchief and gave it a little rub. When Festus got back, he was going to find that badge just as shiny as the day he gave it up.


	3. Chapter 3

Festus plodded along, letting Ruth pick his own way. He was so tired he couldn't see straight, but every time he went to sleep he saw Jesse. The dream always started with the day he became an official deputy...

_ Festus walked into Matt's office and stopped short. Besides the marshal, Newly was there, and Miss Kitty and Sam and Doc and even Percy Crump and Burke and one or two other of the townsfolk. He had never seen so many people crowded in there at one time. Puzzled, he asked, "Matthew, you wanted to see me?"_

_ The marshal smiled. "I certainly did. Festus, everybody here has told me what a great job you did holding things together against Wall and Eriksson when they thought I was dead."_

_ The deputy shuffled his feet. "Fiddle, that warn't nothin'. " He couldn't take all the eyes on him and turned to go and Matt came forward._

_ "Wait a minute, Festus. I didn't call you in here just to say thanks. I don't want a situation like this coming up again. If something happens to me I want a man I can trust in charge." The marshal held up a telegram. "I just got this from Washington. I've been authorized to hire an official deputy."_

_ "That's real fine, Matthew, but..."_

_ "Wall and Eriksson petitioned the governor for an interim marshal of the town's choosing. Well, I couldn't do better than to get a deputy of the town's choosing."_

_ The deputy saw the light. "You want to make __me__ yore 'ficial deputy, do you?"_

_ Matt stuck out his hand. "We all do, Festus. That is, if you'll take the job."_

_ Festus looked around the room. Everybody was smiling now. "Well, golly bill, Matthew, 'course I will!" _

_ He shook Matt's hand and Doc grumbled, "Matt, I just hope you don't live to regret this."_

_ The deputy turned to the old man and grabbed his hand. "You old scutter, you!" Doc jerked his hand away and scowled ferociously to hide his smile. Festus snorted in disgust and everybody started to laugh. The deputy moved around the room shaking hands and talking to his friends. Then a new face surfaced. "Jesse?"_

_ The black man looked much as he remembered him from years ago when they worked a cattle drive together. Jesse looked at the badge and smiled. "So now you're a lawman." He touched the badge with one finger and a searing pain shot through the deputy's chest..._

Festus would wake to the sound of his own screams. It didn't help much staying awake, either, because then he had to think. If only he had done things differently, maybe he could have saved Jesse. If he hadn't been a lawman they could even have made a run for Mexico. But he was a lawman. Then he would think of Matthew and Miss Kitty and Doc and the pain he was causing them leaving like this. He loved them all, but how could he face them after letting Jesse down, another old friend he had cared about? They would all be so disappointed in him. If only he had done things differently, maybe he could have saved Jesse...The deputy's mind went around in circles, wearing a path in his brain until it seemed like he had never been able to think of anything but how terribly he had failed everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

Matt walked into the Longbranch and over to the bar. "Sam, where's Kitty?"

"In her office doing the books. Marshal, is there any news yet?"

"No, we still haven't heard anything."

Matt's face was haggard and the bartender shook his head and went back to polishing glasses. He had always liked Festus and he was worried about him, but he couldn't even imagine what the marshal and Miss Kitty and Doc were going through.

Matt opened the door and stood for a moment just watching Kitty. She hunched over her desk studying figures in a ledger, and she had to use reading glasses now to see those figures. She had put on a little weight over the years and her face bore a few fine lines, but she was more beautiful than ever and he wished he had something positive to report.

Kitty felt eyes on her and looked up. "Matt!" She took off her reading glasses and stood up and he came to her and took her hands. She saw the look on his face and her own fell. "Still no word?"

"I'm afraid not."

She sat down again and shuffled papers, then picked up a pen and laid it down. "Matt, it's been almost a month. Wouldn't we have heard something by now..." Kitty paused for a moment, then went on. "...one way or the other?"

Matt sat on the edge of the desk. "Not necessarily, Kitty." He tried to smile. "I've always heard no news is good news."

"Try telling that to Doc." He looked away and Kitty bit her lip. "I'm sorry, Matt. I shouldn't have said that. It's just...have you talked to Doc lately?"

The marshal shook his head. "Not really. He comes in every morning for a cup of coffee but he doesn't say much. How about you?"

Kitty shrugged. "He comes in every night for a beer but like you said, he doesn't want to talk. I'm really starting to worry about him too."

Matt reached out and pulled her into his arms. He had run out of words and so had she as they held onto each other trying to forget.


	5. Chapter 5

Festus had long since lost track of time the night he saw the light on the prairie. It was the first sign of people he had seen for a long time and he headed for it automatically. It proved to be a little farmhouse and he stopped in front of it debating whether to ask for shelter. He was very tired and hungry, but more than that he was terribly lonely. The deputy still couldn't face going home but he was beginning to long for human companionship. While he was thinking, the door opened and a woman came out and saw him. She ducked back inside and reappeared with a man with a rifle.

Festus held his hands where the man could see them. "Take it easy there, friend. I don't mean no harm to nobody." His voice sounded rusty with disuse in his own ears and he went on with difficulty. "I'll just be on my way."

The man pointed the gun at the ground and came up to Ruth with his hand out. "I'm Jim Cameron and this is my wife Nora." The woman smiled and nodded and Festus leaned over to shake hands with Jim.

"Name's Festus Haggen."

Jim took in the worn appearance of the deputy and smiled. "You look like you could use some home cooking."

"Reckon I could, but I don't want to be bothersome."

"Nonsense," said Nora. "Jim, why don't you have Mr Haggen put his mule in the shed and bring him in?" She turned and went into the house and Jim grinned wryly.

"You heard her. You'll have to come in now, Mr Haggen."

Festus climbed down stiffly and followed Jim to the shed. A big plow horse nuzzled the deputy while he unsaddled Ruth and rubbed him down with a wisp of hay. The young man got a bucket of water for the mule. "Much obliged, Mr Cameron."

"Call me Jim."

"If'n you call me Festus."

"All right. Let's go get some supper, Festus."

They walked into the house and the deputy felt light-headed as he smelled the food. He remembered that he hadn't eaten since yesterday morning and his mouth started to water. Nora saw the look on his face and said, "Sit down, Mr Haggen, and I'll bring you some coffee."

He pulled off his hat. "Yes, ma'am."

"Jim, get that pot of stew on the table."

Jim chuckled. "Yes, ma'am."

She slapped him on the shoulder, grinning, and set the coffee in front of Festus. The deputy's hands were shaking and he had to use both of them to steady the cup. He took a big swallow of the hot coffee and nodded to Nora.

She smiled but her eyes were concerned. The man looked half-starved and she went into the pantry and got a dish of butter and some wild honey to go with the cornbread. She set it on the table, then put out the last of their milk. Jim looked surprised but she shook her head at him.

They ate in silence for a few minutes. Festus had been hungry, but he'd been eating so poorly that after a few bites his shrunken stomach rebelled and he set his spoon aside.

Nora poured some milk. "Have some of this, Mr Haggen."

"I wisht you'd call me Festus. Ain't none of us Haggens used to bein' called mister." He drank a little milk and put the glass down. "I'm sorry, ma'am..."

"Nora."

"I'm sorry, Miss Nora, but I ain't had much vittles lately. 'Pears like I just cain't do justice to yore good cookin' like I'd like to." He looked around the room. "This sure is a nice place you got here."

Jim reached across the table and took Nora's hand. "Well, we're just getting started here. We've been married for a few years but we never had a place of our own before. Then we were lucky enough to get this land and with hard work we might have something in a few years more."

"What about you, Festus?" asked Nora. "Where's your home?"

Festus picked up his spoon and pushed the stew on his plate around. "Ain't got none no more."

Jim and Nora exchanged a look and she was about to ask another question when they heard a horse gallop in and a frantic pounding sounded on the door. The young man jumped up and opened it. "Herb! What is it?"

Another man stood there, breathing heavily. "Jim, you got any rope?"

"Out in the shed...what's wrong, Herb?"

"It's my boy, Bobby. You know that old shaft?" Jim nodded. "He fell in and I don't got no rope long enough to reach him."

"I got some in the shed." Festus got to his feet and Jim said, "This is Festus Haggen. Festus, Herb Blessington."

They shook hands and the deputy said, "I sure would like to help."

Herb clapped him on the shoulder. "We could use you. Come on, Jim, let's go!"

Jim gave Nora a quick kiss and the men hurried out the door. Herb explained to Festus, "There's an old shaft on my place where the feller that had it before me was digging a well. Darn fool went down near forty feet before he realized it was dry. I meant to fill it in but there was always something else to do..."

They reached the shed and Jim fished out some rope. "This is all I've got."

Herb looked at it. "That should do it." Festus saddled Ruth, Jim swung himself onto the back of his plow horse and the men set out. They reached the Blessington place in under half an hour and rode around the back of the farmhouse. A woman ran to meet them with a lantern in her hand and Herb tumbled out of his saddle. "How is he, Molly?"

The woman handed him the lantern and wiped her eyes. "He seems to be all right but he's scared down there! Oh, Herb, you've got to get him out!"

"Well, I brought enough help. This here is..." He looked at Festus inquiringly, having forgotten his name in his emotional turmoil.

The deputy touched his hat. "Name's Festus Haggen, ma'am."

"Mr Haggen was staying with Jim and Nora."

Molly looked at Jim and ran to him. "Oh, Jim, thank you for coming! Please, you've got to help Herb get my boy!"

"Now you just settle down, Molly," said Jim. "Of course we'll get him out."

Herb put his arm around his wife. "Honey, why don't you go make us some coffee? I got a notion we're going to need some before this night is through." She nodded and went into the house and the farmer turned to Festus and Jim. "This way." Holding up the lantern, he led them to the old shaft and peered in. "Son? Bobby, can you hear me?"

A thin voice echoed up. "I hear you, Pa. Are you gonna get me out now?" The boy's voice had a quiver in it but he was trying to be brave and his father had to wait a moment before he could answer.

"We're gonna get you out, boy. I brought Mr Cameron and a friend of his to help me. Now you just sit tight and I'll be right down." He tied the rope around his waist and Festus took the other end and fastened it to Ruth's saddle. As Jim paid out the rope, Herb descended into the dark shaft. Ten feet, fifteen, twenty-then there was a rumble and the side of the shaft fell in.

"Pull him up!" yelled Jim.

Festus urged Ruth forward and Herb came out of the shaft coughing and covered with dirt. He dropped to his knees and leaned out as far as he dared over the hole, shouting, "Bobby? Bobby!"

There was no answer for a long moment, then the boy's voice floated weakly up. "Pa?"

Herb closed his eyes. "You all right, son?"

"I think so...Pa? What happened? All this dirt fell on me."

"It came loose when I started down, boy. I'll be more careful next time." The young man turned to Jim. "Take up that slack."

Festus moved forward. "Now wait a minute. You ain't never goin' to get him out like that. We got to tackle this'n from t'other end of the coop."

Jim looked at the deputy with surprise. "Festus, what would you know about something like this?"

"A heap more'n you might think. I recollect a young'un fell in a well his daddy wuz diggin' and the side caved in just like this'n. There warn't no way of climbin' down without brangin' the whole thing down on top of him, so we went to work and dug another shaft and tunneled acrosst from below."

"Another shaft!" Herb glared at Festus. "You must be crazy. We don't have time to dig another shaft...we've got to get him out now!"

Jim leaned cautiously over the hole, then looked thoughtfully at Festus. "He could be right, Herb. This dirt is so loose if we try going in again it could all cave in and bury Bobby alive."

"Jim, how well do you know this man? I've never seen him before."

Jim shrugged. "Neither have I, but he's talking sense."

"I thought he was a friend of yours!" Herb marched over to Festus and snarled in his face, "Just who are you anyway?"

Festus took a deep breath. "I done tolt you my name's Festus Haggen."

"I heard you. Where do you come from?"

The deputy's mouth went dry. The last thing he wanted to do was talk about himself, but it might be the only way to save that boy and time was running out. He swallowed hard and stood up straight. "I wuz deputy to Marshal Matthew Dillon in Dodge City."

Herb and Jim exchanged a look. They'd heard of Marshal Dillon all right, and Jim asked, "What are you doing way out here then?"

"That don't make no never mind. What's important is Matthew and me got that young'un out safe and sound. Now, Mr Blessington, I know yore frettin' 'bout yore boy, but we ain't got time to stand around and jaw. We're gonna need a lot more hands'n we got here. Cain't you go round up yore neighbors to help us?" Herb looked indecisive and Festus said, "I understand you want to get yore boy out now, but kickin' don't get you no place lessen you're a mule. This has got to be done right if'n he's gonna have any chance."

The young father went to look at the hole again, then slowly untied the rope from around his waist. "Jim, I think we can gather everybody faster if you ride too."

"Now yore talkin'!" Festus picked up a shovel and measured off twenty paces. "I'll be diggin'." He bent over and loosened a shovelful of dirt as Herb and Jim rode off into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

No one who was there was ever likely to forget. Not the men from the neighboring spreads who dug through the night until their hands were bleeding and their muscles crying for rest. Not the women who gathered in the farmhouse and worked with Molly Blessington to cook and brew coffee to keep up the men's strength. Not the boy, Bobby Blessington, huddled in the dark and the dirt at the bottom of the shaft watching a faint shadow that was the world above. Perhaps most of all, not Festus Haggen. Once he had been accepted as a United States deputy marshal who had worked for the famous Matt Dillon, the people trusted him. They willingly followed his direction and when dawn came the shaft was deep enough to tunnel across. More hours of backbreaking labor followed, the men working slower now, their fading strength bolstered by the knowledge that every hour brought them closer to the trapped younster. It was late afternoon when Festus took a final turn in the tunnel and the sun was just setting as he broke through.

The boy gave a startled cry as the shovel bit through the earth. Festus heard him and pulled back out of the tunnel, shouting up, "I done broke through!"

Molly burst into tears and Nora put her arms around her. Herb leaned over the second shaft and called, "Festus? How is he?"

There was no answer. The deputy had crawled back into the tunnel and was carefully enlarging the hole he had made. "Bobby?" He could see the boy now and he reached out and shook him gently. "You all right, boy?"

Bobby grimaced. "My leg hurts."

"We're gonna take care of that just soon's we get you out'a here." Festus knocked a little more dirt out of the way, then pulled himself forward enough to gather the boy into his arms. He backed up through the tunnel and called, "I got him!" There were cheers as he started to climb up and many hands to take Bobby and help him out of the hole.

Festus slumped to the ground, exhausted, as Molly and Herb clutched their son. He was filthy and the tracks of tears showed in the dirt on his face but he seemed to be all right. The local doctor was examining his leg and the neighbors crowded around to hear the verdict.

"I think he's just got a wrenched knee," was the pronouncement and Herb and Molly took Bobby into the house with most of their friends.

Jim helped Festus to his feet. "Want to join the celebration?"

The deputy shook his head and Nora said, "Why don't you go in, Jim? I'd like to talk to Festus for a minute." Her husband grinned and headed for the house.

Festus asked, "What did you want to talk 'bout, Miss Nora?"

"Let's go sit on the porch, Festus. You look worn out."

Festus sighed and rubbed his back. "I feel it but it wuz sure worth it. Makes you feel plum soulsome, don't it? Soulsome and roundy, like there ain't no sharp edges stickin' out no place."

Nora smiled as they settled into the rocking chairs on the porch. "I think I know what you mean, Festus. Jim told me about you and what you did. It's a good thing you knew what to do. If you hadn't been here Bobby would have died."

Festus rocked for a moment in silence. "Matthew wuz the one knew what to do. I just done what he did."

"That would be Marshal Dillon?"

"That's right. We been friends a good many years. He made me his deputy and I alwuz done the best I could, then..." He swallowed hard. "Miss Nora, can I tell you somethin'?" She nodded and waited and after a moment he went on haltingly. "I had a friend, a good friend. He broke jail and...and I just couldn't see no way of lettin' him go free...and whilst I wuz still studyin' on it..." Festus stopped again and again Nora waited until he could continue. Finally he said in a low voice, "Somebody shot him...shot him in the back for a rotten hundred dollar reward." He turned to Nora and saw the sympathy in her eyes and his own filled with tears. "I just couldn't face 'em all, Matthew and Miss Kitty and Doc..."

Nora said softly, "So you do have a family." He nodded and swiped at his eyes with his kerchief. "They must be missing you. You should go home."

"Been wantin' to..." His voice broke and Nora went to him and put her arms around him. Festus clutched her, sobbing out all the grief and misery of the past weeks until he had no more tears. When he was finally spent, Nora wiped his face with his kerchief as if he was a little boy and he smiled at her. He felt better, as if a dreadful burden had been lifted, and he asked softly, "How is it yore so wise, Miss Nora, when yore so young and looksome?"

She went back to her rocking chair. "Oh, I've had to do a bit of living, Festus." A look of pain crossed her face. "Jim and I had a son once. He was only five years old when he died. We never had any more children...well, I know how important it is to get in all the time you can with the people you love. You never know when they won't be there anymore."


	7. Chapter 7

Matt was at his desk filling out a report when he heard a familiar jingle of spurs outside the door. He dropped the papers and jumped to his feet as the door opened and Festus came in. The marshal beamed and hurried across the room to seize his friend's hand. "Festus!"

"Matthew!" The deputy was grinning from ear to ear and his whole arm went up and down as Matt pumped his hand. "You got any coffee?"

Matt went over to the stove and brought the coffeepot and two cups to the table. "I've got a fresh pot. Of course it isn't Haggen style, but maybe you can drink it anyway."

Festus poured the coffee and took a swallow. "It's not as stout as I'd like but I'd say yore learnin'."

The marshal leaned forward. "Festus, where have you been? Don't you know we've been worried about you?"

The deputy sighed and turned his cup around. "I'm right sorry to fret y'all, Matthew, but Jesse..."

"Newly told us about your friend."

Festus frowned and shook his head. "I didn' know what to do 'bout it. I wanted to do what wuz right and lawsome, but Jesse goin' back to prison...I don't know what I'da done if he hadn't died." He tried to smile. "I just mighta disgraced myself and tuck him to Mexico like Mr Carpenter wanted."

Matt looked concerned. "Festus, that's about as tough a spot as a man can be in. I wish I'd been there to help you."

"Newly told you all 'bout it?" Matt nodded. "Can you think of anythin' you woulda done diff'rent?" The marshal hesitated and Festus said quietly, "That's what I figgered. Sometimes there ain't no way to get somethin' done 'thout hurtin' somebody and I reckon this wuz one of them times."

"So where were you? You've been gone over a month."

Festus was startled. "Has it been that long?" He sighed. "I wuz wanderin', Matthew. Just wanderin' out yonder on the prairie 'til...well, mebbe I'll tell you sometime. Let's just say somethin' happened to make me see what a good thing it wuz me bein' yore deputy."

Matt got up and took a turn around the room. "Are you going back to being my deputy?"

"Oh, 'course I am!" The marshal looked relieved and Festus grinned. "Just gimme my badge and I'll be back on the job quicker'n you can say the rat run over the roof of the house with a piece of raw liver in his mouth."

"Well, Festus, I don't have your badge."

The deputy looked surprised. "You don't? Newly didn't give it to you then?"

Matt rocked back on his heels. "Oh, he gave it to me all right. I just didn't keep it. Doc's got it."

"Doc? What would he want with my badge?"

"You'll have to ask him." The deputy started for the door and Matt said, "Festus, don't tell Doc I said so but it was pretty hard on him, you being gone. He missed you a lot...maybe more than all the rest of us put together." Their eyes met, and after a moment the deputy left, closing the door gently behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

Festus climbed the stairs to Doc's office and opened the door slowly. His old friend was sitting at his desk cleaning something with a rag, and he spun around when the deputy said softly, "Doc?"

The old man dropped the rag and went to the door, smiling. "Festus, is it really you?"

"It sure is." The deputy came in and closed the door and Doc seemed to realize what his face must be showing. He scowled and sat back down.

"I suppose you realize you had everybody worried sick. Everybody but me, that is."

Festus sat down by the door. "I know, Doc. I sure am sorry 'bout that."

The old man ran his hand over his face. "You look as if you haven't had a decent meal since you left. How do you think Matt and Kitty are going to feel when they see how thin and...and pale..." He turned away and picked up the rag, then threw it down.

"Doc?"

"Well, what is it?"

"Matthew said you had my badge."

"I do."

Festus looked straight at his friend and said, "Seein's how I'm home to stay, I kinda need it back."

Doc said gruffly, "Well, I suppose if you're really not going to run off again..." He picked up something from the desk and handed it to Festus. The deputy felt a lump in his throat as he realized his friend had been polishing his badge, but Doc glared as if daring him to say something and he pinned it on without a word. They sat in silence until Doc asked, "Where in thunder were you anyway?"

"You know 'bout Jesse?" The old man nodded. "Doc, I don't know when I've felt so bad. I let him down worse'n anybody I ever knowed. Then I kep' thinkin' how mebbe if I'da done things diff'rent he mighta been alive today..." Festus' voice trailed away.

Doc said gently, "I wish I had a nickel for every time I've thought that. I'd be the richest man in the world." The old man saw the deep sadness in the deputy's soft hazel eyes. "Festus, I don't know whether you did the right thing or not, but one thing I am sure of. Whatever you do, it always comes from your heart and I'm proud to call you my friend."

Festus smiled a little and said, "Long's I don't repeat that, right?"

The old man laughed. "Right. Are you going to tell me where you were?"

"Well, I wuz wanderin' on the prairie most of the time, 'til I stopped at a farmhouse..."


	9. Chapter 9

Kitty went to the swinging doors of the Longbranch and looked up the street towards Doc's office, then came back and sat next to Matt. The marshal exchanged a look with Newly, then took her hand and rubbed his thumb lightly over it. "They'll be here, Kitty."

"Well, if they don't come soon I'm going to Doc's. How long is it anyway since Festus went over there?"

"I don't know but I'm not worried about it."

Kitty raised her brows, annoyed, and Newly asked, "How did Festus look, Matt?"

The marshal shook his head. "Thin. Awful thin. Maybe Doc took him for something to eat first." Kitty stood up again and Matt said firmly, "Sit down, Kitty. They'll be here..."

There was a jingle of spurs outside the doors and Kitty clasped her hands as Festus and Doc walked in. "Oh, Festus!" She ran to the deputy and threw her arms around him, burying her face on his shoulder.

The deputy hugged her back and said, "If'n this is the kinda welcome I get I'll have to go 'way more often."

Kitty stepped back and wiped her damp eyes. "You do and you'll pay cash in advance for drinks for the rest of your life." He laughed and she took his arm on one side and Doc's on the other. They sat down at the table with Matt and Newly, and Kitty called, "Sam, bring a bottle of the best and a glass for yourself!"

Doc grumbled, "I might have known you'd start spoiling him."

Kitty gave him a look. "Be nice, Doc."

"He cain't be nice, Miss Kitty," said Festus. "I can see I ain't never goin' away again, 'cause this old scamp wouldn' have a friend in the world if'n I warn't around to try'n sweeten him up some."

Sam brought the whiskey and Kitty poured. "Festus, where have you been?"

The deputy hesitated, looking at Doc, and the old man gave him an encouraging nod. "Well, Miss Kitty, I wuz out yonder on the prairie a good bit. I wanted to come back but I just felt so bad..."

Newly said, "I told them about Jesse."

Festus nodded and Kitty patted his hand. "We understand, Festus. We were just awfully worried about you."

The deputy drank some whiskey and she topped up his glass. He looked around the table. His friends were obviously curious, but willing to wait for whatever he wanted to tell them. He thought for a moment, then began to speak, choosing his words with care. "Jesse died 'cause I didn' do the right thing." Kitty moved and Matt put his arm around her and pulled her to him, a warning in his eyes. She was silent and Festus went on with a grateful smile to the marshal. "I can see now that there warn't no right thing to do but I had to study on it 'fore I could get that clear in my head. Then somethin' happened to make me...well, to make me thankful that I become a deputy in the first place."

"What happened, Festus?" asked Newly.

The deputy took another swig of whiskey. "Some folks wuz in trouble and I knowed what to do 'cause it wuz like somethin' Matthew and me handled oncet." He could tell they wanted to hear more but he shook his head. "I don't b'lieve I want to talk 'bout it no more right now." He stood up. "Fact is, I'm awful tired. I'm fixin' to go to bed and sleep for 'bout a week."

Doc got up too. "I suppose before you go to bed for a week you'd better have something to eat. Come on over to Delmonico's and I'll buy you dinner."

"That's mighty thoughty of you, Doc." He touched his hat to Kitty. "Miss Kitty." She smiled at him and he said, "Matthew, what time you want me at the office tomorrow?"

The marshal looked thoughtful. "Maybe you'd better take tomorrow off. Just don't be late the next day."

Festus grinned. "I won't. That's a promise, Matthew, and I'll even shake on it. You won't never have to wonder where I'm at again."

Matt put out his hand. They shook and Doc snapped, "Well, are you coming or aren't you?"

"I'm comin'! I cain't make out why it is yore so anxious to spend yore money when you been stuffin' it in yore mattress all these years."

"Why, you mangy...I'm lucky if I have two dollars to rub together! People pay me off in chickens and vegetables."

"They might pay you better if'n you wuz to do somethin' beside handin' out them little pink pills, you old quack."

"Quack! Let me tell you something..."

They went out the doors and Kitty leaned against Matt and smiled up at him. Newly and Sam left them alone and the marshal said, "I guess it won't be so quiet around here now that Festus is back."

Kitty squeezed his hand. "No, it won't, but it'll be a wonderful racket."


End file.
